


A Matter of Opinion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #544: Decision.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #544: Decision.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Matter of Opinion

~

“Just make a decision, Harry, we don’t have all day,” Severus said. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t just for me, you know.” 

“Undoubtedly.” Severus smirked. “However, since your arse is where this…item will be going, your opinion’s the one that matters.” 

“Fair point.” Dropping his voice to a whisper, Harry continued, “but, as it comes in ten colours, _you_ get to pick which dildo you want to see sliding in and out of me. So?” 

Severus coughed. “Green.” 

“Green,” Harry repeated to the shopkeeper, eyes still on Severus. 

The shopkeeper whimpered. “One moment.” 

“Hurry,” said Severus. 

Harry smiled.

~


End file.
